drasfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicki Stewart
Vicki Stewart is a competitor on Survivor: Caledonia, Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, Survivor: Generations, ''and ''Survivor: Legends. She is also a Houseguest on Big Brother Three - Secrets & Spies. In Survivor: Caledonia, the first season of the series, Vicki formed an alliance with May Palmer and Nadine Williamson -- one of the first alliances ever made. After Nadine was eliminated, Vicki and May stuck together through thick and thin and outlasted everyone in the game to the final two. Vicki lost to May because of her frowned-upon gameplay, as she was seen as a villainess who did not deserve the million dollar prize. In Survivor: Heroes vs Villains, Vicki made her grand return on the Villains tribe, where she was an immediate target from fellow tribemates Erich Galvan and Marcellus Fortune. Despite her being a target, her connections with other members of her tribe allowed her to survive through to the merge, where she formed a majority alliance and stuck with them to the final five. Vicki formed a new bond with Cordelia as she found herself at the bottom of the merged tribe, but despite her efforts, she was ultimately eliminated from the game in fifth place. Vicki returned again in Survivor: Generations on the first generation Varanasi tribe. She went against fellow Caledonia ''players Opal Matthews and Gabriel Underwood, which led to Gabriel's ouster. However, after tribes swapped, Vicki was left on the Kanpur tribe, which went on an extreme losing streak. Vicki tried to keep herself in the game by targetting her ally, Erich Galvan, but Erich retaliated by proposing that Vicki would be too dangerous to keep in the game at the merge, which was enough to have her voted out in thirteenth place. She returned again in ''Survivor: Legends, with her legacy being the first runner-up in the series, and also because of her excellent run in Heroes vs Villains. Vicki maintained in power the entire game, controlling each of her three Tribes and forming a powerful alliance with Cordelia Aiello and Percy Burton. At the merge, she rose to power and idoled out Hannah Duncan and picked off most of her remaining alliance. When it seemed she would win the game, Vicki was blindsided by Percy, eliminating her in sixth place. Three years after Survivor concluded, Vicki made a surprise appearance on Big Brother Three - Secrets & Spies. She was one of four Survivor ''stowaways hiding in the house, alongside Catherine Eggleston, Malakai Savage, and Kip Wilkes. Immediately, Vicki bonded with Kip over their time in ''Heroes vs Villains together on Ponderosa, and the Survivors made quick work to save themselves in the first round, as Vicki was the first Head of Household, and throughout the entire pre-jury phase of the game, minus Malakai, who was blindsided early on. At the jury stage, Catherine began to flip to work with new Houseguests to get herself to the end, and when Vicki became the primary threat in the house, she sided with Kip and won crucial Head of Household competitions to secure herself safety. Despite her strong desire to work with the other two Survivors, Catherine was inevitably eliminated with her involvement, and she made it to the final three with Kip and new Houseguest, Reggie Matthews. Vicki had gained strong favor from the jury for her likable personality and dominance in the competition, but much like every previous season of Survivor that she had competed in after the first season, she was too big of a jury threat to get to the end of the game, and Reggie sent her to the jury in third place before she could win. Survivor Caledonia Survivor Heroes vs Villains Survivor Generations Survivor Legends Big Brother Season Three